


Poking the Strings

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Series: sepelire securi [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, But He Has Never Left PEIP, But He Still Works for Wiggly, Gen, Ghosts, Green and The Foster Sisters Make It to California, Headcanon, Nerdy Prudes Must Die Speculation, Prophecy, The Black and White (Black Friday), Title is Inspired by that Verse in "If I Fail You", Which is Why He Isn't Evil, Wiggly and Webby hate each other, Wilbur Cross is Not Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Hannah loved her California dreams. One night, she gets a California nightmare.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: sepelire securi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Poking the Strings

Hannah Foster, despite her extraordinary qualities, was a girl with fairly simple desires and wants. Easily satisfied, if you will.

In her dragging thoughts, she was walking herself to bed with a glass of water, passing by Ethan, who was jobhunting since this morning. Ethan wanted to feel useful ever since their move to California. 

Closer to her corner of the apartment, she passed by her sister practicing for an audition. Lex described the character as “some weird cross between Harley Quinn and Minnie Mouse.”

The young girl predicted that her dear sister would have a bad day tomorrow, believing this weird character is not befitting of her sister’s acting style. She never told Lex that, though. 

Hannah finally arrived at her corner of the apartment, turning on the semi-dim light and placing the glass of water on the nearest table.

Lex noticed this, telling Hannah, “Have a good night, alright?”

“Sleep well, Hannah,” Ethan chimed in, eyes not leaving the laptop he totally bought.

She only smiled and nodded as she climbed into her cot, trying to get comfortable with the minimal comfort there was in the place.

It’s not a bad place, but it’s not exactly a good place either.

* * *

A thump and a simultaneous gasp of air,

It’s not a bad place, but it’s not exactly a good place either.

**_"HELP!"_ **

"Webby?" Hannah caught the being's cry, frantically looking around her.

 _ **"BLACK AND WHITE NO MORE,"**_ Webby echoed, with her words as real as the reality of the world around Hannah.

And Hannah looked, for the black and white seemed to be no more.

**_"HELP!"_ **

"Webby, what's wrong?!" 

Suddenly, Hannah got tackled down by a force, rolling them off to a pile of darkness.

Embracing her was an adult male figure. There too was a fluffy, spazzing entity protecting them like a barricade.

"How the fuck are you here?! This ain't a safe place for you right now, little girl!" He was tall, dark, and clad in a black denim uniform, voice raspy.

"Webby needs my help!"

"Webby? Oh shit, that's the spider's name!"

"W-what?"

He straightened himself and Hannah in a more comfortable but still hidden position, "Colonel Wilbur Cross--I work for the American government under an organization that studies supernatural phenomena,"

"My name is Hannah,"

There was a black dim in the colonel's eyes, "Foster, right?"

She nodded.

"How'd ya get here, Hannah?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I talk to Webby whenever I sleep. She likes to chat a lot--"

The screeching squeal of a creature cut Hannah off, the origin of the noise landing right next to her and Colonel Cross.

"Bad?!" She panicked out, pointing at the creature in question.

Alerted, "Nah Nah, that's a Sniggle--those critters do Wiggly's biddin'."

"Webby says Wiggly is bad,"

"He said the same about her and her little servants too," He then began to tug Hannah to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"Wiggly said that some unknown power has invaded the black and white, something that he and your Webby failed to detect. Whatever it is, it may fuck up the order of the multiverse as we know it."

_**"OUCHIES! I'VE GOT A BOO-BOO!"** _

"Who was that?" Hannah couldn't recognize the sudden cry.

"Wiggly," Colonel Cross tried his hardest to find where Wiggly's cries were coming from.

**_"HWELP MWEE, PWEASE! ME HURTY!"_ **

"Annoying..."

"What?"

"Wiggly."

**_"I HEARD THAT, HAN-NAH!"_ **

The girl was fearfully embarrassed at the reply.

"Yeah, he's soft like that," Cross remarked to the girl.

"Like a toy?" Her eyes glimmered a white.

"Well, one that can kill folks, ya know? Like in those horror movies?"

"Sounds very bad,"

 ** _"BRAND NEW ORDER, BEYOND THE NEW DOOR,"_** Webby cried out, just from right in the direction the two were headed.

"Is that your Webby?"

Hannah nodded.

**_"STORMY DAY, PERFECT FOR THE HATCHET GRAVE,"_ **

"What's she ramblin' on a-"

"Shh!" Hannah shushed the colonel.

**_"VIRGIN SAGE, GHOST OF GRAY,"_ **

"Ghost?" Cross repeated.

**_"SOON TO COME, JOINED AS ONE!"_ **

The being called out louder and louder in repetition as the two began to run towards her voice.

"She stopped!" Colonel Cross said, lost.

Hannah caught his attention with a gasp, shocked at the sight she saw.

"Holy shit!" Cross cried out in terror.

 ** _"WHAT A TWANGLE! WHAT A STWANGLING KNOT TO BWEE CWAUGHT IN!"_** Wiggly proclaimed, his eyes blinking like strobe lights, his furry tentacles braided into Webby's scaly spider legs.

This eldritch ball of yarn kept crying in suffering. Cross noticed a weird substance that seemed to keep the beings bound together. The substance glowed and was always changing color.

"Bad!" Hannah yelled at the colonel, just right before he could touch it. He listened and backed away from the gross bundle.

 ** _"SHE WANTS TO FWEEL ALIVE AGAIN, COWONEL!"_** Wiggly said.

"Who?" Wilbur responded.

**_"GHOST OF GRAY!"_ **

"Ghost of gray?" Hannah repeated in question.

**_"YOUR WORLD IS NO PWACE FOR HER VEWY, VEWY BAD IDEAS!"_ **

**_"BRAND NEW ORDER!"_ **

**_"SHE PWANS TO FWINDSY-WINDSY A VWESSEL FOR HER LOST SWOUL--"_ **

**_"VIRGIN SAGE!"_ **

**_"CWOULD YOU NOT FUCKING CWUT MWEE OFF?!"_ **

**_"YOU ARE BAD."_ **

**_"FUCK YOU! YOU ARE!"_ **

"Oh my God, where the fuck is she?!" Cross blurted out, exasperated.

 ** _"BEYOND THE NEW DOOR, FOR SOMETHING MUCH MORE!"_ **Webby replied.

**_"SHE SINGS JINGLES! SHE CWIES FOR CHAOS! SHE HOPES THIS HOUSE AND YOUR HOUSE INTERMWINGLE!"_ **

"..why?!" Hannah wondered aloud.

**_"BRAND NEW ORDER, JOINED AS ONE!"_ **

"That still doesn't completely answer the damn question..." The colonel began to pace about.

Suddenly, thunder.

"The hell was that?!" He exclaimed.

 ** _"SHE'S ALMOST DONE!"_** Wiggly stated in fear.

 _ **"OPEN DOOR, TOMORROW'S STORM!"** _Webby warned.

"Where's the door?!" Hannah asked.

Before she and Colonel Cross could get an answer, the sound and feel of rain came about them.

Cross hissed as a few drops landed on his semi-exposed arms.

"Bad! Bad rain!"

"Yeah, I can tell!"

_**"RUN FWORTH, CO'NEL WILEY! YOU TOO, HAN-NAH!"** _

_**"PREPARE FOR THE STORMY DAY ALL PROPHETS AND WARRIORS!"** _

Hannah Foster ran ahead, pulling Wilbur Cross with her, "We have to find her!"

"She's a ghost, ain't she?! That means she could be anywhere!"

The spasming entities, servants of Wiggly and Webby, decorated the abyss-like surface the two's feet were touching. Each of them either turned pitch black or dazzling white, graying out a path that seemed to become more and more defined the faster the two ran.

"Door!" Hannah exclaimed, spotting a portal of sorts at the end of the path.

Wiley caught more than just that, "There she is,"

A specter, a silhouette, a figure.

She hummed and danced, seemingly caught up in some work.

Closer, her hands were wrapped in web and water, morphing, braiding, moving with her mystical motions. This portal seemed to be made out of the stuff, which glowed just like the rain.

Just like the gross glue that held the squid and the spider together.

When the two were close enough, they caught her song, the material she was working with sounding like accompaniment.

> _"No time for surprises, no time for crashes,"_

She sang. Her voice, in some alien way, was beyond perfection.

> _"No more compromises, no more flashes--"_

"Stop!" Hannah had the courage to interrupt, something Wiley quickly drew her back for.

The ghost paused in her motions, every part of her slowly and eerily turning to face the two.

"So those jokes tried to come after me? You two must be their servants!"

"Just by what authority do you have in doin' this?" Cross asked sternly.

"Must I always justify my work, even in death?" The ghost glitched and glimmered, a smoky, stormy aura engulfing them and her handiwork, "Have neither of you invoked the power far greater than that of which is possessed by the gods you worship? I have, and it has compelled me."

"Compelled ya to do what?"

"Don't act dumb, colonel! I made my plans very clear to your twisted gods."

"Why?" Hannah spoke. "Why the door?"

"Well, how else are monsters like myself supposed to join with living, loving men? Men with hearts that love, strong hearts, if you will."

"You're doing an impossible feat, ghost," Cross spat, "Why don't you do us all a favor and cease this behavior?"

"You...PROVOKE me, warrior!"

She immediately turned towards the near-finished door, "No more black and white, no more great divide!"

She raised her hands, darkened and aglow.

"Don't you fuckin' do it--"

and the storm carried on.

* * *

"Hannah! Hannah!"

Hannah Foster inhaled again, awake and teary-eyed, face to face to a worried Ethan Green.

“Nightmare?” He asked.

Hannah nodded slowly, wiping off the sweat she felt on her face.

“Here,” Ethan handed her glass of water. She drank.

“Lexi?”

“She’s out getting us breakfast,” He then raised himself from crouching towards Hannah’s cot.

Hannah was quiet, her glass half empty.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“...not without Lexi.”


End file.
